


5 Times Peter Was Suspicious About Sam and Bucky

by 27dis



Series: i feel a change in the air tonight [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Injury, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/27dis
Summary: And one time he was sure about it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: i feel a change in the air tonight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559038
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	5 Times Peter Was Suspicious About Sam and Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am back with another Sam Bucky Peter fic! I wrote this pure for fun so please if there is anything that makes you uncomfortable just click back.
> 
> Also, this is some kind of an AU where Civil War didn't happen and they all live in the tower now they are a team (and the event of IW didn't happen or yet). Maybe I will use this AU in my future fics more.
> 
> There is some mention of injury here so if you are uncomfortable with that please click back too.
> 
> Again, english is not my first language so I am sorry for all of the mistakes.

1

Sam and Bucky were suspicious these days. One day they would be all _I-hate-his-gut-and-I-literally-will-explode-if-I-don't-argue-with-him-in-the-next-thirty-seconds_. Then, next morning, they would be all _okay-I-know-that-deep-down-you-are-a-good-person-and-that's-why-Steve-chose-you-so-I-am-going-to-tolerate-you_. And, next morning, they would be all _hey-bro-my-best-friend_. But, no matter in what mood they were, there would be always the touches.

The _lingering_ touches.

Peter, sometimes, would notice that Bucky liked to sneak up behind Sam—hands on his shoulders—and looked what was for breakfast from there.

Peter found going around the table to look was more convenient to do, but _go off, I guess_.

Or when they were in a mission. It was not a rare occasion for them and Peter went on mission together and that meant that they have to share a quinjet together sometimes. Sure, they acted like 8 year old—Peter wondered who was the kid, him or them—and bickered, like, all the time. But, when they thought Peter was distracted and not looking, they actually talked like a normal adult and they didn't hide their affection for each other. A hand on the shoulder while talking about mission plan. A joke about how they were not pay enough to do this. A smack in the chest when someone made a really stupid joke—Bucky once made a bird pun and it was so awful that Peter couldn't stop himself from reacting.

Peter just didn't understand why they would not act like that in front of other people.

2

How Bucky looked at Sam was on another level. _It's cute_ , Peter thought. He got that soft and fond eyes when Sam was smiling. He only did that if he thought that no one was looking though—of course Peter looked. His eyes literally light up at Sam's laugh. Like just now.

Peter peeked from the hallway. Sam and Bucky were sitting on the couch in the living room. The TV was on, but no one really pay any attention to it. And, thanks to his super-hearing, he could hear what was Sam and Bucky discussing.

"And then he just crashed into the pole! I couldn't even stop him," Bucky said laughing a little and Sam was laughing out loud.

"Dude!" His voice was a little higher because of the laughing. "I really hope you got that in video, man. That would blow up on the internet. Tiny ex-Captain America crashed into a pole because he was too busy looking at his crush? Man, we could split up the money we would get if we posted that." 

Bucky grinned at his words. And, there it was. His eyes could light up the entire room because of how bright it was now. The problem was that it was too obvious. Even blind man could see that. Peter just didn't understand why Sam didn't notice.

Peter shook his head. Okay, he wasn't going to waste his time spying on them both. So he walked away as quietly as he could.

Actually, he lied. He would be thinking about this, at least, for a week and making theories with Ned and MJ.

3

How Sam looked at Bucky, on the other hand, was more _complicated_. Peter noticed that Sam, sometimes, zoned out while looking at Bucky. He looked like he was trying to carve all of his face feature into his head. He always managed to hear what Bucky said though. So Bucky didn't complain. At least, that was the reason Peter could think about now.

Sam always, at least, smiled when Bucky made a joke, even when it wasn't directed at him. He once mentioned that it took a really long time healing for Bucky to even smile back in Wakanda. Bucky making a joke was a really great progress. Maybe that was why Sam would smile—and laugh. Because it was a sign that Bucky was healing. Maybe.

Sometimes, Bucky had flashbacks about his life before the war or even when he was in the Winter Soldier state. It was mostly bad, especially the Winter Soldier state ones, but it was good, sometimes. He must have liked to share the good memories with Sam because Peter accidentally heard him telling Sam about his little sister or about how his ma made the perfect meal on his bad day or about Steve getting healthier from a bad flu. Peter got to see Sam's eyes soften when Bucky did that. Maybe because that it was a sign that Bucky was dealing with his past instead running from them. Maybe.

4

When they just solved their 'Civil War' problem, Bucky had a lot of nightmares. Those nightmares extended to bad days. On his bad days, Bucky wouldn't go out from his room. It was lucky that he had his bathroom inside his room so at least he cleaned himself.

Peter had noticed that Sam was nowhere to be seen on those bad days except when it was breakfast or dinner. Sam wouldn't even get lunch in the dining room. Peter was curious where he was—no one could really blame him because the rest of the team also wanted to know. Until one day, Peter saw him in front of Bucky's room.

Peter knew that it was the time of his bad days because Bucky was nowhere to be seen yesterday so he was surprised to see Sam was bringing a food tray to his room.

"Barnes?" Sam said carefully, knocking at the door. "I bring food."

Not too long later, the door opened, revealing Bucky in a messy state.

"Brush your hair, Barnes," Sam said the second he saw him. "Wouldn't want them to get into the soup."

Peter thought that he saw Bucky smiled a little. "You get me soup?"

Sam shrugged—as best as he could because his hand was full. "You said you liked it before and Steve insisted that you will want it."

"What, are you Steve's servant or something?"

"Or something," Sam replied without missing a beat. "Now move your greasy hair out of the way because my hand is starting to get sore from bringing this into your room." Peter heard him mumbled something about how he didn't get paid to do this and Bucky must have heard that because Peter could practically heard a grin in his voice. "Better not spill that, Wilson."

That was all Peter could hear because he had already turning back to a different direction from them. After that, Peter really thought that Sam did that to please Steve. But, no, Steve never asked Sam to brought Bucky's food to his room. Or spending the entire day with him inside. Or going to the park or a cafe together after Bucky's mood got better.

_(Peter may or may not had spied on them to know to this extend.)_

5

Peter was jealous at them.

No, Peter wasn't jealous at them because they bickered every ten seconds. No, Peter wasn't jealous at them because they liked to prank each other. No, Peter wasn't jealous at them because they acted like they were ten.

Peter was jealous at their dynamic—on field and outside the field.

Peter had gone to enough mission with them to know that Sam didn't show any liking to hear the villains' speech. Unlike Steve, Sam found that they were just wasting his time. Either he just snatched them to the sky or he let Bucky to take care of it. Eighty five percent of the time, it was the latter. Bucky seemed happy with that, so Peter wouldn't complain.

Other than that, they seemed to understand each other's movement and fighting style too well. They moved flawlessly with each other. It was like they were made to fight alongside each other from the start.

It was such a fascinating thing to watch.

In planning, no duo seemed to be better than them. They agreed at each other and try to improve each other's suggestion. With their planning, the mission often went without any significant problem. Well, there was a time where they messed up their own plan, _deliberately_ , but let's not mention that.

Peter always took a second longer to admire this because he never witnessed such duo that seemed to be made for each other—Tony and Rhodey was a good duo too, but you get the point. Peter wanted a partner like that. Everyone would want a partner like that.

So, instead of helping in the mission, Peter liked to stared at them.

Just now, Sam grabbed Bucky in the middle of the fight and that basically made him into a _flying-murder-shooting-man_. They had done this move before in the past a few times and it was Peter's favorite move of them. It was funny and cool at the same time. The move only lasted for a few minutes because according to Sam, Bucky was too heavy for him to carry, but it was such an efficient move considering how Bucky was more than a decent shooter. Bucky quickly saluted Sam as his thanks before he was back to fighting someone.

Peter dodged a few bullets from his opponents. Apparently, getting distracted when a lot of people were shooting at you wasn't a good move.

_Of course, Peter. Of course._

He was clear in just a few seconds. Peter was getting ready to help Sam and Bucky before he heard a shout. He never turned around so fast in his life before.

+1

Peter sat at his bed that night. He got a few bruises, no cuts. He was pretty relieved about that. Not about the mission. It was pretty much a disaster.

Sam had gotten shot in his stomach. A pretty big graze on his leg. And he fell from the sky. He was pretty lucky that Tony was flying near him.

Peter heard the shout Bucky had let out at that. It was, maybe, one of the worst shout he had heard.

Aside from that, they got back to the facility safely. Well not really safely because Sam was pretty much bleeding in the quinjet. But, at least Bucky hadn't punched someone or anything important on the way to the facility.

Now that he remembered Sam, he kinda wanted to visit him. It was eleven p.m., by the way. So it shouldn't be hard to sneak around.

Except that Bucky was inside of Sam's room in the MedBay.

_Yeah, of course Bucky would be here._

Just as Peter was going to go back to his room, he heard something.

"Are you an idiot?"

Peter stopped at his track. He thought that the question was pointed at him because he was pretty much sneaking out of his room at night. But, when he turned around, no one was there. He did notice that the door was open just a little bit.

He decided to peek on the window. Just a little bit.

"It happens to everyone who works at this line of work, Buck. I expected this." That was Sam replying to Bucky about him being an idiot.

Oh, so they were in the _I-will-fight-you-because-you-acted-like-a-fool_ mood.

"I know, Sam, but—" Peter could hear that Bucky held his breath for a second there. "—seeing you fall down reminded me of—"

Bucky didn't continue his sentence. Didn't need to because the next second, Sam's hand found Bucky's.

"Listen, Buck," Sam said, looking straight to Bucky's eyes, "you don't have to like the fact that I get hurt because of a mission, but you have to accept it, okay? Falling is one of my risk because I am flying. Can you accept that?"

Bucky went quiet. After a beat, he nodded. His jaw clenched, but he didn't say a word.

"Bucky, you know, I—"

Peter decided to tune out Sam's voice after that. He already knew what was going on by just looking at them. Not long after Sam finished talking, Bucky's hand found his place on Sam's cheek. His other hand still intertwined with Sam's. They stared at each other in silence.

Peter took a step back before walking away slowly to his bedroom.

Now, he was sure what was going on between Sam and Bucky. Ned and MJ would be _very_ happy to hear this.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you can see, I am making this a series! I'd like to explore Sam and Bucky relationship more in another character's point of view. You can suggest a character and maybe I will do it for the next one.
> 
> Unfortunately, maybe this will be the only one that has the 5+1 Things concept in it. I am too lazy and this thing take so much time to plan (but, let's see, maybe I won't be too lazy next time).
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Check out [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/27dis) !)


End file.
